1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a probe connector, and particularly to a probe connector having a structure capable of assisting a plunger to contact a barrel securely.
2. The Related Art
Probe connectors are mainly used in mobile phones for electrically connecting with the contacts of electronic cards or batteries mounted to the mobile phones. The conventional probe connector generally includes an insulating housing and a plurality of probe pin assemblies mounted in the insulating housing. The insulating housing has a plurality of through holes for receiving the probe pin assemblies. The probe pin assembly includes a barrel, an elastic element received in the barrel, and a plunger mounted to the barrel. The plunger is formed with a ramped bottom surface against an end of the elastic element. The probe pin assemblies are mounted into the through holes, with the plungers projecting outside the insulating housing. In use, the ramped bottom surface of the plunger will compress and distort the elastic element when the plunger is pressed downwards. In turn, an elastic force stored in the elastic element will make the plunger deflect to contact an inner surface of the barrel, achieving electrical connection between the plunger and the barrel. However, such electrical connection between the barrel and the plunger is unstable and apt to break off each other instantly and discontinuously when the probe connector suffers from an unexpected force, thereby affecting the normal use of the mobile phone.